1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunication networks, and more particularly to ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) interfaces between a link layer and a physical (PHY) layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional communication interfaces between a link layer and a PHY layer use a polling technique for detecting incoming signal for each channel. Multiple ports and channels are coupled between the link layer and the PHY layer. Upon detecting incoming signal through one of the channels by a link layer device, the link layer device accesses the channel. Such technique establishes a master-slave type of relationship between the link layer device and the PHY layer device. Examples of conventional communication interfaces include prior Universal Test and Operation Physical Layer Protocol Interface for ATM (UTOPIA) Levels 1/2/3 interfaces.
Subsequent generation of communication interfaces may have a source synchronous clocking feature for operating at high frequencies. The polling technique of master-slave type of relationship is no longer application due to source synchronous master-slave type of relationship is no longer application due to source synchronous clocking. In source synchronous clocking, a PHY layer device transmits data when data is ready to be transmitted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method and system for providing multi-PHY addressing from source to destination at high speeds between the link layer device and the PHY layer device.